Boundaries
by TheCookieMonster77
Summary: Kakashi puts up boundaries when he realizes he likes his ex-student more than he should. Fortunately for him, Naru just doesn't do boundaries. KakashiX Fem!Naruto. Warning: adult content.


I'll be honest here-I love the KakashiXFem!Naruto pairing. They just seem to balance each other out. And since there aren't enough of that pairing in my opinion, I'm making one ^_^ Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: adult content**

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he heard a knock on his door. He really didn't feel up to Gai and his challenges or any missions. He was surprised when he realized that the chakra signature wasn't Gai's or ANBU, but Naru's.

'How the heck does she know where I live?' Kakashi wondered as he tried to ignore the persistent knocking on his door.

"Dammit Kakashi, open up!" Naru shouted from the other side of the door.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," he grumbled.

Kakashi was slammed back as a blond blur barreled into his apartment. "Jeez Kakashi, why'd you make me wait so long? It's raining cats and dogs out there."

"Why are you here?" Kakashi stared at his ex-student, who currently resembled a walking puddle.

"What? No 'Hiya Naru, long time, no see'?" Naru muttered under her breath.

"Hi. Now tell me why you're here and smell like smoke. And stop walking around, you're getting everything wet," Kakashi said, narrowing his eye at Naru.

"Sorry! I kinda accidently set my apartment of fire and everybody else is either on a mission, or busy, or somewhere else. I know we haven't seen each other in a while but I kinda need a place to stay and you're the only one available, so-"

"Okay, okay, you can stay," Kakashi cut her off. "You can put your clothes in the washing machine-it's in the little closet next to the bathroom-and you can use the shower to clean up and warm up."

"Thanks Kaka-sensei," Naru said with a blinding smile.

"The bathroom's down the hall and to your left."

"Thanks again and sorry for bothering you," Naru said, before turning and disappearing down the hall.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he looked down into his tea. He really wished that Naru had gone somewhere else for the night. Not that he disliked his ex-student, hell he wished he did. At least he would know how to deal with that.

It was the fact that he liked her too much.

He knew when he took her on as a genin she was going to be a beauty when she grew up. He knew that he was able to deal with a beautiful girl, which is why he didn't think on it too much at the time. He didn't realize that her smile would brighten up his day as much as it did, or her innocence making him feel more at peace with himself. Heck, part of the reason he distanced himself from her-then and now-was because he was afraid of getting too attached to her. Funny how distances never seem to work around Naru.

Nobody-not even Naru-could be oblivious to how much he had been avoiding her lately. It was wrong of him to think of her the way he had been lately. She was his student-well, ex-student-and too young-nineteen wasn't _that_ young-and his sensei's daughter-did that really matter?-

'Dammit,' Kakashi cursed. He wasn't supposed to be encouraging himself. No matter how much Kakashi wanted Naru now, he couldn't be thinking of her like that.

"Hey Kaka-sensei, do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Naru called from his bathroom.

Shit. He had forgotten that she would need new clothes. He tried to stop thinking about Naru in his bathroom. Naked. 'Shit.'

"Hey Naru, I got the clothes. I'll leave them outside, kay?"

"Don't worry about it Sensei-you can come in-I've got a towel on," Naru said.

'Triple shit,' Kakashi thought, trying to bite back the groan. 'How on earth am I going to survive tonight?' Kakashi opened the door and tried to look everywhere but at Naru. "I'm going to bed Naru-you can take my bed and I'll just use a futon in the guest room." And try to get these damn images out of my head.

"Sensei, I'm totally fine with sleeping on the futon. I don't want to kick you out of your own bed."

"It's fine Naru," Kakashi bit out as he ran out of the bathroom.

* * *

Naru sighed as she watched Kakashi run down the hall. She was hoping to repair her relationship with her ex-sensei tonight. She had no idea what she had done to make Kakashi hate her and avoid her like the plague but she missed him. Unfortunately, the man seemed hell bent on avoiding her, even in his own apartment.

After changing into the borrowed clothes Naru figured that she might as well go to sleep. As she laid down on the bed, she thought about what she did to annoy Kakashi. Even though the two of them hadn't been particularly close, he was a teammate and she liked him personally as well. She just couldn't figure out what she had done. And with her stormy thoughts still racing around in her head, she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Naru jerked awake and panicked before remembering where she was. It took her a little while to calm down before she let out a sob and burst into tears. 'Stupid nightmare,' Naru thought.

Naru tensed as she felt an arm come around her shoulders before sagging into Kakashi's chest.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Stupid nightmare, don't worry about it," Naru mumbled into his chest.

Naru felt Kakashi shrug his shoulders and held onto him until her tears had dried. Kakashi patted her on the back before attempting to untangle himself. "If you're feeling better-"

"No, stay. Please?" Naru looked pleadingly into his eye.

"That's really not a good idea," Kakashi said as he got a panicked look in his eye.

Naru just sighed. "What did I do to make me hate you?"

"What?"

Naru looked at him, both a little annoyed and sad. "You obviously hate me."

"What?" Kakashi scrambled through his thoughts and memories, trying to figure out what he did to give her the impression he hated her. "I don't hate you."

"Yes you do! Why else would be avoiding me?" Naru shouted. "You refuse to take any missions with me, you run away when you see me on the streets-"

"Naru," Kakashi said pleadingly.

Naru ignored him, voice rising. "I don't know what I did to deserve that kind of treatment but I miss having you in my life. If you hate me, just tell 'cause then I'll leave and you won't have to deal with me and then-"

Kakashi cut her off with a kiss. Naru's eyes widened before returning the kiss with equal fervor.

Kakashi moaned when Naru pressed her body against him. He knew kissing her was wrong but he just couldn't care at the moment. He tilted her head to get better access to her mouth while his other hand drifted upward. Naru gasped when she felt his hand dance along the undersides of her boobs. She moaned into his mouth when his hand started tweaking her nipple.

The next thing she knew, she was on her back and her shirt had disappeared. She didn't think too much because Kakashi pounced on her, nearly bruising her lips with his demanding kisses. When they came up for air, he trailed his kisses along her neck and down her chest. Naru gasped when she felt his mouth on her nipple. She moaned when he moved to the other nipple, the fire threatening to consume her.

Naru bucked up when she felt Kakashi pinch her clit. She couldn't even remember when he had taken off her pants. "You're way overdressed for the occasion, Kakashi," Naru drawled out.

Kakashi chuckled. "Say my name again," he rumbled.

"Hmm…Kakashi~"

Kakashi caught Naru's moan in a kiss when he shoved two fingers inside her at the same time. Naru gasped. Kakashi smiled in delight. He simply loved how he was the one making her fell this way. He curled his fingers inside her, making Naru moan. She urged him to go faster and faster and gasped when he added a third finger. Naru tossed her head from side to side, the fire from her core spreading throughout her body. Naru arched up against him before climaxing. Naru gave a contented smile as she slid, boneless, down onto his bed.

Kakashi chuckled before standing up to rip off his shirt and pants.

Naru chuckled and smirked at him. "Eager much?"

Kakashi laughed before pulling her onto his lap. "You have no idea," he whispered into her ear. He dragged his tip up along her slit, trying to lubricate himself as much as possible before thrusting into her. "Ahhh," Naru moaned. Kakashi gave her a second to adjust to his length before rolling over so that she was underneath him. He thrust into her again and again, loving the sensation of him inside her.

"You're so tight," Kakashi moaned into Naru's ear, smiling when he received a groan in return. He picked up his pace and Naru moaned when he hit her g-spot. "Fuck," Kakashi said when he felt her walls tighten around him. He continued to pound into her furiously, both of them giving a cry when they reached their climax.

"Hey, Kashi," Naru murmured after she caught her breath.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you avoid me?" Naru asked.

Kakashi sighed. "I've spent the last few years trying to convince myself that I shouldn't be feeling this way about you."

Naru looked up at him, confused. "Huh? Why?"

Kakashi rolled over on his back to look at the ceiling before sighing and looking at Naru. "You're my sensei's daughter. More importantly, you're my old student. And there were tons of other little things to be worried about. I was worried you'd be creeped out so I tried to set a lot of boundaries around you."

"Well then," Naru said as she strattled his hips, "thank god I don't do boundaries."

Kakashi could only laugh in agreement before kissing her again.

* * *

Like all authors I really would appreciate some feedback. Hope you all enjoyed the story. ^_^


End file.
